


You Were Only Waiting

by WriterSine



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: "Get your shit together Vesuvia", A valid sentiment, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And he's running for reelection, And this mayoral race AU spoke to me, But not a good campaign slogan, F/M, I really wanted to explore this pairing because I think they would be so good for each other, I'll add more as it becomes relevant, If there's really ugly stuff I'll add in chapter warnings, Julian is a community activist, Light BDSM, Lucio is a corrupt mayor of Vesuvia, Minor pining, Modern AU, Nadia is a city planner, Smut, So forewarning, There will be occasional references to Lucio being an emotionally abusive spouse, We won't say we're in love, also
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterSine/pseuds/WriterSine
Summary: For the last three years Vesuvia has wilted under the leadership of it's corrupt mayor, Lucio. In the city planner's office and as Lucio's wife, Nadia wilted with it.But not anymore. Today, Nadia's divorce became legal. Tonight, she's going to celebrate by getting a little rowdy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song "Blackbird". I was torn between this and "Hope is a Thing with Feathers". 
> 
> Apologies in advance, I'll probably make mistakes regarding city planner stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I wanna be more, or equal, not less  
> I wanna be happy with someone. I wanna feel blessed."
> 
> \- "Heal Me" by Lady Gaga

Nadia climbed out of the cab, her heels clicking on the sidewalk. The rain that had long dissipated over the other parts of Vesuvia lingered over South End as faint mist. She was grateful for that as people glanced her way. Tonight was about escape. Anonymity was vital. There was always a chance that no one would recognize the mayor’s reclusive ex-wife, but anything to reduce those odds was welcome. She straightened her white leather jacket and walked down the street. Over on the next block was a wood and brick building with a neon sign.

The key was acting like you belonged, even when you didn’t. As both the daughter, then wife of politicians, Nadia had learned to don the mask of competent unconcern at an early age. Being a city planner helped too. Nadia knew every street, park, and block of Vesuvia. She had just never ventured into many of those districts, until now.  _ How do you think it would look for the mayor's wife to go wandering all over the city, Noddy? Just keep your office chair warm, let your underlings do the work, and don't give the city council any trouble,  alright?  _

Nadia grimaced and wondered how she spent the last three years sleepwalking through life. She reached the corner and ran into someone coming around the building. Nadia stumbled back a step. The other person fell back, long arms waving as they regained their balance. 

“Watch it!” Their voice was low and melodic. 

“Pardon me,” Nadia replied, looking up into the stranger’s face. At over five feet ten inches in heels, it was a feat she didn’t experience often. Their features were angular and dramatic, sharp cheekbones and a hooked nose; a defined jawline and wide, sensual mouth. Only one round eye was visible, the other covered by an eye patch. Tiny drops of condensation clung to the loosely curling locks of auburn hair that half-concealed the right part of their face. The sight of the patch sparked something in Nadia’s memory, though she couldn't quite place it. 

“Well, uh, no harm done, I suppose,” the stranger said.They smoothed down their black trench coat. One hand bore a black tattoo. Nadia recognized it. The last time she saw that tattoo, this man had flipped Lucio the bird during a speech to the city council, before he was forcibly removed. She had envied him that day: Julian Devorak. 

They both turned toward the intersection. Julian’s thick, dark brows rose.

“Are you headed to the Rowdy Raven as well?” Nadia asked. Her lips curved in a small smile.

“I am,” he replied. “And what, may I ask brings a woman like you down to South End?” He did not smile back.

Nadia’s stomach went cold. Had he recognized her too? “Do I stick out that much?”

The gaze of his single, visible eye traveled over her. “Those boots of yours are designer, And I’d bet they’re not the only thing. Not many people in this part of town can afford stuff like that.”

Nadia glanced at Julian’s black boots. They were tall, disappearing beneath the trench coat, worn, but obviously well-cared for. “I want to have a good time. And I heard this is the place for it,” she said.

Julian let out an abrupt laugh. “You wanna get rowdy? You heard right.” He turned to her as they reached the door. “What’s your name?”

Relief flooded her veins. She smiled. “Nadia.”

He favored her with a crooked grin. “I’m Julian,” he replied. “Allow me.” Julian pushed open the door. It swung open to the left, forcing him to hold it open with his arm across the jam. His forearm was level with Nadia’s face. “Ah, uh…” Julian blushed and shifted his grip so his arm crooked over her head.

Nadia went inside. Catching his eye, she smiled and said, “Thank you.” 

His blush deepened. Up until now, Nadia had seen Julian giving passionate speeches during protests, demonstrating in front of city hall, or speaking bluntly to reporters. This side of him intrigued her. She waited for him a few feet beyond the door, gazing at the interior. 

The Rowdy Raven was dimly lit, the furniture basic and wooden. Loud music and chatter filled the air. Dozens of bottles lined the wall from the counter to the low ceiling behind the bar. Nadia recognized a few liquors, puzzled at others, and did a few double takes. She was peering at one bottle trying to figure out if that was an eyeball floating inside when Julian joined her.

“What’ll it be?” he asked, unbuttoning his coat. 

“I believe the recommended drink here is a pint?”

He laughed. “Are you sure?”

“Tonight is the night for new experiences,” she said.

Julian swept an arm out in front of them. “Follow me. To the bar!”

It took longer to reach the bar than Nadia expected. People called out to Julian as they passed. Brief conversations usually followed. Julian seemed to know and have something to say to everyone who addressed him. A few teased him about the “lovely lady with purple hair” and he deflected those comments with smiles and jokes. Nadia went tense when the first query came and Julian glanced sidelong at her. But the jokes were never at her expense, and always good-natured. 

At last they reached the bar. Julian wedged himself between two patrons and chatted with bartender. Nadia sought out the bottle from before. It did contain an eyeball. 

“You know what he’s going to do, don’t you?” A small, round man said to his companion. “He’s going to run for reelection on that stadium once the city council approves it.”

“No, you’re right,” his companion, a tall, square-shouldered woman, said. She sighed. “It’s nice to believe in the idea. All those construction jobs. Even if it means five more years of Lucio.”

Nadia grimaced. Just thinking about the proposed Coliseum made her head hurt. The request forms and data on the site had been sitting on her desk for months now. The only other good thing about the divorce, besides the end result of no more Lucio, had been the chance to put the assessment on hold. Lucio had also complied, by being unable to resort to his usual tactics. But that was bound to change now that they were legally divorced. The Coliseum was his money-sucking, labor-intensive, special interest filled, unnecessary pet project. He wouldn’t give it up. Nadia wasn’t certain how much longer she could keep stonewalling him. Soon, even his allies on the city council would pressure her too. 

“Here we are. Where would you like to sit?” Julian asked. He turned to face her, holding two glass steins brimming with beer. 

Nadia glanced around the room, then made for the nearest empty table. A small booth kitty corner to the bar. She slid onto the worn wooden seat and Julian set the pints down and sat opposite. It was snug. His knees brushed against hers momentarily. 

“So what’s the occasion?” Julian asked.

“My divorce was finalized this week,” Nadia said, grasping the handle of her stein.

“Oh, and that’s, uh…”

“A  _ very _ good thing,” Nadia said and sighed.

Julian chuckled and raised his stein. “Welcome back to single life, then.”

“To freedom,” Nadia replied, lifting her own. They clinked glasses.

“Cheers,” Julian said and drank.

Nadia followed suit. The beer was smooth and malty. Not her usual fare, but not bad. Julian drank two hearty gulps. When he lowered his stein she said, “I should tell you, Julian, I recognized you out in the street.”

“Oh, really,” he replied, his tone carrying a note of resignation. His amused smile fell away.

“I work for the city so I’ve followed news of your protests.”

Julian straightened in his seat. “First thing’s first, they’re not ‘my’ protests. They belong to the citizens of Vesuvia, specifically South End and the Flooded District. I am a point of contact for several other people. But the demonstrations are collectively organized by multiple people. Secondly, we organize them to help give the average Vesuvian a voice. This city’s being run by a council of special interests and a narcissist. People are upset.”

“No, argument there,” Nadia replied. “Thank you for clarifying.”

Some of Julian’s ire seemed to dissipate. His gaze dropped to the table. He rubbed his thumb over the handle of his stein. “What do you do for the city?”

Nadia drank some beer. “I work in the office of the city planner,” she said. 

Julian leaned forward, elbows braced on the table, his stein cradled between his hands. Nadia sat calmly, her gaze never leaving his face. She didn’t want to lie to Julian. If he figured her identity out, so be it. “I don’t suppose you could tell me what’s going on with that stupid stadium. Insider’s perspective?” he asked.

“It’s still under consideration,” she said, “The Coliseum project is very large, we’re still trying to determine if it’s worth the cost.”

“Well, it’s good to know some people at city hall have some sense.” Julian sighed and took a drink. He motioned to her. “Pass it along that most folks here think it’s a bad idea. If the city has enough money to pay for the mayor’s ego project. They have enough to shore up the Flooded District.”

“I’ll take that under consideration. Do you happen to have testimonies you could present? When the city planners’ present their recommendation to the city council there will be opportunity for public comment.” She sipped her beer.

“Oh, we do actually,” Julian said. “We’ve been gathering signatures.”

“Hold onto them,” Nadia said. “Public sentiment might help make the Coliseum too toxic, despite the special interests involved.” She paused for thought. “Do you only have signatures for South End and the Flooded District? A diverse array would help.”

Julian frowned at his drink. “We've mostly canvassed here and the Flooded District, because it’s our community, but you’re right.” He glanced up at her. “Would you, uh, be willing to help? Maybe starting in your own neighborhood in Vesuvia? Canvassing is big job, so any assistance is welcome.”

A faint blush warmed Nadia’s cheeks. “I’ve only recently moved into my current apartment.”

“Good way to learn your block, meet your neighbors,” Julian said with a grin.

“But, I’m not certain canvassing against a project currently under consideration would be a good idea, since I do work for the city planners’ office. At least until the project is out of our hands.”

“Right, yeah, of course.” Julian took a gulp of beer.

“I’m certain your community has other concerns beyond the Coliseum Project, does it not? It would be my pleasure to help with other events,” Nadia said.

“Oh, yeah, we were having a food and clothes drive for some people who’ve been displaced in the Flooded District. We’ll be picking up the last of the donations and organizing everything down at the community theater building in a few days. You could, uh, give me your phone number, if you like and I can send you the information.”

“Certainly,” Nadia said and held out her hand, palm up. Julian stared at it. “Pass me your phone and I’ll type it in.”

“Oh!” His eye went wide and he blushed. Julian took his phone from his coat pocket and gave it to her. 

It’s case was scratched and battered and a crack arched over the screen. Nadia entered her first name and phone number before sliding it back across the table. Julian read her contact information, then typed something. The phone in Nadia’s inside pocket vibrated. 

“And there’s mine,” Julian said, putting his phone away. “I hope I’ll see you there.” He grinned.

“How did you become so active in community organizing?” Nadia asked, sipping her beer.

“Med school got too expensive,” Julian said and smirked. Nadia raised an eyebrow. Julian crossed his arms and leaning them on the table. “I moved here while I was in med school because the rent was cheap.  Mazelinka, she’s a city councilmember now, was my landlady. And, I just became more involved in everything. Mostly I was volunteering at the free neighborhood clinic. And,” he shrugged, “I found I could help out more doing this, so I quit.”

“More than being a doctor?” Nadia asked.

Julian glanced away. “It was taking too long. This is better.”

“I see.” Nadia drank from her stein. Julian mirrored her.

“What about you?” he asked.

“How did I become a city planner? Well, I have a master’s degree in urban planning. And I come from a family of civil servants. It was only natural that I carry on that legacy.” She drank the last of her beer.

“Oh, do you, uh, like it?”

Nadia smiled. “I do. I like taking care of things, shaping them, helping them flourish, and this way, I get to do that for an entire city.”

“Sounds like you have a lot of passion and drive for your work,” Julian said with grin.

“They are qualities I try to bring to every aspect of my life.”

Julian’s grin widened. “A little passion never hurt anyone, and I think we can all appreciate someone in authority with a firm hand on the wheel.” He tossed back the last of his beer. “Another round?” he asked, sliding to the opening of the booth.

Nadia rose to her feet before he could and planted her hand on the table in front of him. “Stay,” she said. “The next round is on me.”

Julian gazed up at her. His cheeks were pink, though that could have been on account of the alcohol. There was no mistaking the warmth of arousal in the lingering way he looked up at her. He bit his lip. Something warm and sensual uncurled in Nadia’s belly. A sensation she had not felt in a long time. 

“Whatever you’d like, Nadia,” Julian said, sliding further into the booth. He leaned back, resting his arm on backrest.

Nadia smiled and turned, winding her way to the bar. She slid into a space between two patrons. “Excuse me.”

The bartender picked up a used glass and dropped it into the sink before sidling over to Nadia. “What'll it be?”

“Do you have a bottle of Golden Goose?” she asked.

He blinked. “You said Golden Goose?”

“Yes, do you have it?”

He looked around the bar. “We’ve got some stocked. It’s pricey though.”

She took out a credit card. “I don’t mind.”

The bartender eyed it, then turned and rummaged through the shelves. He pulled a dusty bottle from a top shelf and took out two wide, stemmed glasses. The bottle came uncorked with a  _ pop _ and a few deft hand movements. Before he could pour, Nadia said, “I’ll take the whole bottle.”

He nodded and took her card. When the transaction was complete she returned to Julian.

“Golden Goose,” he said, as she poured them each a glass. His eyebrows arched high.

“This is a night of celebration,” she said, sliding onto the bench opposite. Her knees bumped into his leg and Julian shifted, straightening in his seat. “A night of abandon at the Rowdy Raven.” Nadia offered him a glass.

Julian took it. Their fingers brushed. “You have quite the way with words, Nadia. What are we drinking to this time?”

Nadia lifted her own glass. “To finding new acquaintances who have an appreciation for nice boots.” Under the table she extended her foot and ran her toe over Julian’s ankle and up along his calf. Julian stiffened, his eye going wide. Nadia angled her foot away. 

He smiled and clinked the rim of his glass against hers. “I’ll drink to that.” Nadia felt Julian’s leg brush her ankle as he slid his foot forward, seeking her contact. 

“Cheers,” she replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. I'm having a lot of fun writing these two and look forward to see where it goes.
> 
> Addendum to add: The song "Heal Me" from the A Star is Born soundtrack is such a perfect song for this pairing. You should go and listen to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An agreement is reached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arancini really are delicious, by the way.

“So, he says, ‘It’s fine for a man to like butt stuff!’ And I’m trying to write down his vitals and keep him calm so without thinking, I say, ‘I agree with you whole-heartedly.’” Julian said as he pushed the door open.

Nadia laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. “My goodness! And what happened? Was he alright?”

“Oh, yes. We extracted it and he was eventually discharged. He did ask if he could speak to me before my shift ended, however.”

“What did he want to ask you?”

“Recommendations for alternative ‘anal inserts’ as he put it.” Julian put his hand on her arm. “The snack cart should be this way.”

Nadia laughed again as she and Julian made their way up the street, further into South End. Everything in the world seemed to exist through a warm filter once they finished the sparkling wine. Julian stumbled over a bit of broken pavement.

“Careful now. I wouldn’t want to lose my guide,” Nadia said, slipping her arm through his.

Julian’s face, already rosy from the wine, flushed darker. “Ah, er...Speaking of guides, I think we need to turn at this corner. There we go.”

They reached the mouth of a little side street that separated a dark restaurant and a shabby brick building. Clustered just inside were people queued in front of a rolling metal cart. On the other side a man was mixing ingredients, rolling them into balls, and dunking the balls into a saucepan of sizzling oil. Savory smells of cheese, tomatoes, and fried food wafted into Nadia’s nose. She and Julian got into line behind another couple dressed in short, sparkling dresses and heels. 

When they reached the stall, the cook greeted Julian and they exchanged small talk. Nadia listened, watching as the man rolled rice with mozzarella, ground meat, and tomatoes into balls; coated them with bread crumbs and dropped them into the hot pan. 

“What are these?” Nadia asked.

“Arancini,” the man said. “It’s a common Vesuvian street food. Have you never had them before?”

“I’ve only lived here for about six years,” Nadia said.

“You’re in for a treat. This man is an auteur of arancini,” Julian said.

“There you go,” the ‘arancini auteur’ said, handing Julian a cardboard basket of four rice balls. “With a dab of sauce on the side, just the way you like it.”

“Thank you!” Julian said tucking a few bills into the jar on top of the cart.

He and Nadia found a recessed doorway away from the queue to perch and eat. Julian offered her the basket. “You first.”

Nadia picked up a ball, blew on it, and took a bite. It was savory and warm. She tasted beef, cheese, and the tang of tomatoes. “This is quite good.”

“I like it with a little extra red sauce,” Julian said. 

Nadia smiled and dipped part of what was left of her arancini into the sauce. She held it up on a level with Julian’s mouth. “Like this?” 

Julian’s gaze drifted from the food to Nadia and back. She wiggled the ball enticingly. He swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing. Still clutching the basket, Julian leaned forward, extending his neck, to take the food from her hand. 

While he chewed, Nadia selected a second arancini and dipped it in the sauce. She took a bite while Julian finished his mouthful. Dipping the rice ball a second time, she lifted it to his mouth. When he tried to take a bite she pulled it just out of reach. Julian’s gaze fixed on hers as he leaned forward again to eat.

“A bit of a tease, I see,” he said, tone arch. 

Nadia picked up the third rice ball. “Pardon me. How do you feel about control in a romantic situation, Julian? Do you like having it or giving it up?” Nadia was pretty certain which it was, but she wanted to hear it from him.

Julian’s gaze locked with her own. He grinned, all mischief. “I’m happy to let others take charge and run me until we’re both ragged. And, I can take a lot of punishment. No need to apologize.”

“I find that very, very interesting,” Nadia said. She lifted the rice ball for him. “You must tell me, if you ever feel uncomfortable or trivialized. I take care of my lovers.”

“Will do,” Julian said, and took a bite of the arancini. In doing so, swirling his tongue over the pad of her thumb. 

Nadia snatched her hand back, shooting him and amused, narrow gaze as she finished the third arancini in two bites. Taking up the fourth, she ate part of it.

“Are we lovers, then?” Julian asked.

“For tonight, at least. After that...I don’t know,” Nadia said, offering him the last bite.

“Ah, right. Divorce,” he said and took it. Julian tried to lick her thumb again. Nadia pressed the rice mixture against his lips, making him scramble to catch it. She wiped her hands clean on a napkin.

“Well, suits me,” Julian said once he swallowed.

Nadia smiled and brushed a little rice off the corner of his mouth. Still holding his chin in her hand, she leaned forward and kissed him. Julian’s free hand came to rest at her waist. The kiss was soft and exploratory. It didn’t last long. They drew apart. Nadia studied Julian’s face, looking for signs of disgust.

Julian’s stared back, his gaze searching. Hand still on her waist, he pulled away from her, leaning over the railing of the stoop. He dropped their trash into a nearby garbage can. Turning back to her, he put both hands on her waist. “Now, where were we?”

Nadia cupped his face between both hands and kissed him again. This kiss was still exploratory but fiercer. She tilted his head to deepen it, her fingers sliding into his hair. It was soft and springy. Julian pulled her closer. Nadia pressed until his back hit the wall of the building. His hands slid up and down her back, then down over her hips. Nadia leaned into him, pinning him with her body. She slid her tongue over his, then gently nipped his lower lip. Julian groaned. 

He broke the kiss. “Do that again,” her whispered.

Nadia gripped a handful of hair, then waited.

“Yes, do it,” Julian said, he tilted his head back against the wall.

She pulled his head to the side, kissing the corner of his mouth, the underside of his jaw. Nadia nipped the tender skin. 

Julian gasped. She pulled his head back further, forcing Julian to arch away from the wall. His eye was closed. He swallowed. 

Nadia trailed her kisses and nips down his neck, over his pulse point, until she reached the collar of his coat. She drew her head away and let go of his hair. Julian’s eye fluttered open. 

“Kiss me,” she said. 

He complied at once, peppering her face with light reverent kisses. After several seconds, Nadia cupped the back his head and directed him to her mouth. Julian swept her up, arms wrapped around her, so that Nadia stood on her tiptoes. He kissed her, teasing her with his tongue until she was gasping.

“Let’s call a cab,” she whispered.

“No need. I live near here,” he replied.

“Take me there.”

Julian took her hand in his. It was large and square and cold. When they reached the street he glanced back at her and grinned. His lips were swollen and pink. A giddy laugh rose in Nadia’s throat, like bubbles in a glass of Golden Goose. Julian’s grin widened, he cast her one lingering look before turning away and leading her up the street.

It started to drizzle again when they reached a small grocery store. Julian led her to a door around back tucked under a small eave, then dropped her hand. “I live upstairs.” He patted his pockets. “Keys, keys, keys.”

Nadia leaned in behind him, tucking her chin over his shoulder. 

Julian pulled a keyring and began fumbling through the several keys, muttering to himself. “Not that one, no. No…”

Feeling mischievous, Nadia brushed her lips over the shell of his ear, letting her breath warm his skin. 

“Storage sh-shed.” He gasped. 

Nadia took his earlobe between her teeth. Gripping it, she tugged, letting it slip slowly between her teeth.

Julian dropped the keys. 

She stepped back, laughing softly, as he bent to retrieve them. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist.”

He cast her a wry grin. “Don’t apologize. I’m hoping you’ll leave me with something to remember you by.” Lifting the keyring, he said, “Though now I lost my place, I'll have to start from the beginning.” Julian frowned at the keys.

“Really?” Nadia’s eyes widened. She glanced at the drizzle.

“No,” Julian said with a wicked grin. “It’s...this one.” He unlocked the door, holding it open for her.

Just inside the door was a small hall and stairs leading to the second floor. Nadia turned to stare at him as he closed the door and flipped on the hall lights. “Seems you know a thing or two about teasing as well.”

“I’m sure there’s more you can teach me.”

Nadia stepped closer to him and brought her mouth near his ear. They were almost close enough to touch. “Take me to bed and you’ll find out,” she said softly, then stepped back out of his space.

Julian’s hand half-rose, as if to draw her back, then he reached up and unbuttoned his coat. “After you.” He nodded at the stairs.

She ascended, Julian following close behind. At the top she stopped, Julian at her back. He reached around her and switched on a light. The apartment was open, a living area dominated the space, windows at the far end of the room giving a view of the street. Books, magazines, a couple dishes, and a laptop covered the coffee table. The small dining table and chairs held stacks of paper, stuffed file folders, and a few boxes. More boxes stood against the wall, one containing children’s clothes and toys, the other non-perishable food. To Nadia’s right was a small kitchen and washer and dryer. Dishes were stacked in the sink and the draining board. The dryer door was half open. To Nadia’s left were two doors, both open. The further was a bathroom, the nearer a bedroom.

“Home, sweet, home!” Julian said, his voice rising in surprise as Nadia grabbed his hand and moved to the bedroom. 

The bedroom was as untidy as the rest of the apartment; the bed unmade and clothes in a pile on the floor of the closet. Nadia ignored that. She turned to face Julian. Light from the living room shone in around him, casting his form in shadow. Nadia sat on the edge of his bed. “Will you strip for me?”

“It would be my pleasure,” Julian replied. He turned so she could see him in profile. Nadia’s gaze lingered over the angular lines of his face until Julian raised a hand to the buttons of his coat. One by one he unfastened them, his long fingers deft. He gave a slight shrug and the trenchcoat slipped from his shoulders, down to the crooks of his elbows. Underneath he wore a close-fitting, plain, white t-shirt. 

Nadia drank in the sight of his broad shoulders. The way his lean muscles moved beneath the fabric of his clothes. Julian tossed the coat into his open closet. His hands went to his belt, unbuckling it and opening the fly of his jeans with leisurely movements. Nadia watched as his hands slipped over his hips and up his abdomen, catching on the hem of his shirt. She itched to reach out and rip it over his head. From this angle she couldn’t see his eye, his hair covered half his face. But she could see his grin. Either he was enjoying the delayed gratification or the attention, she wasn’t certain. 

Julian raised his arms, pulling his shirt off. It brushed his hair back, giving Nadia a good view of the eye patch for the first time. Her brows contracted slightly. It was a recent addition and she wondered why he needed to start wearing one. Julian dropped the shirt to the floor. He turned to face her. His gaze fixed on her face. 

Nadia let her attention wander over his naked chest with it’s patch of chest hair, then up to meet his gaze. She propped her chin in her hand. “You’re beautiful, dear. What else do you have to show me?”

“Nice to know my efforts are appreciated,” Julian replied. His gaze roved over her body. “You’re starting to look a little overdressed. Need help with your layers?” 

She considered him a moment, then sat back and crossed her legs. “You may remove my boots.”

Julian came forward and dropped to his knees before her. The waistband of his jeans hung low on his hips, pulling at the fabric of his underwear. Nadia extended her leg, resting her toe on his shoulder. Julian cupped her ankle in one hand, his other sliding up her calf to her boot top. He unzipped her boot slowly, caressing her calf, kissing the inside of her knee. Even through her clothes, his touch seemed both fiery and electric. When he pulled the boot and sock free, Julian lifted her bare foot and kissed the arch.

“Do you like feet?” Nadia asked as he lowered her foot to the ground. The soft sensation of his lips on her skin still reverberated through her.

“I like a lot of things, Nadia,” he said with a laugh. “And, you. You are certainly one of them. From top to toe.” He lifted her leg and unzipped her second boot just as sensually as the first. 

Once he lowered her foot the the floor and leaned back on his heels, Nadia stood. She unfastened the tight black slacks she wore and thrust them down. Julian remained on his knees. He held the pants as she stepped out of them, one hand braced on his bare shoulder. Nadia removed her leather jacket and dropped it on her pants.

“May I, Nadia?” Julian asked. He stared up at her through his hair, his hands hovering an inch away from her legs.

Nadia brushed his hair off his forehead. Julian closed his eye, as if her light touch was something to savor. “You may.”

Julian touched her thighs. His gaze and hands caressed the shape of her leg. He slid his hands down over her calves, then back up to her upper thigh. Julian bent and kissed below her knee, his lips soft. His hair tickled. As he trailed kisses up her leg, Nadia shifted her stance, widening it. The reverence Julian showed her made Nadia feel all tied up inside.

_ Lucio never treated me like this,  _ she thought. She had been his trophy wife and political tool. Any time he had done something like this during foreplay it had been with a leer or a sarcastic remark. Nadia shook her head slightly and looked down at Julian. He kissed the tender skin of her inner thigh.  _ Does he see me as a woman? Or an idol? _ she wondered with a twist of worry. On the heels of that came the thought:  _ What does it matter? This is just one night, isn’t- _

Julian rested his cheek against her upper thigh. The arch of his nose pressed into the silky fabric covering her crotch. He inhaled deeply. The pressure and the action sent ripples of arousal through Nadia. Her worries flew away to some distant place. “Julian.”

He lifted his head, resting his chin against her stomach. His cheeks were flushed. There was affection in his expression, or lust. “Yes, Nadia? Is there something I can do for you?” His fingers stroked the backs of her legs, just brushing the hem of her underwear.

“Take them off,” she said.

Eagerness lit his features. Julian’s hands slid over her buttocks and hips, gripped her waistband, and drew the underwear down. His fingertips trailing lightly down the length of her legs. Once the underwear were discarded, Julian nuzzled the short curls at the apex of her thighs. “You smell divine.”

Nadia smiled and carded her fingers through his hair. Her fingertip brushed the strap of his eyepatch and she moved her hand slightly to avoid it. “Would you like a taste?”

“You’ve wet my appetite,” he said, shifting on his knees. 

Nadia widened her stance. Julian tossed her one last glance as he sank lower on his knees. “Don’t be afraid to grab on if you feel like you’re falling.” He took her wrist, pressing her palm against his head.

“You like that, do you,” Nadia said. She gripped his hair and tugged.

Julian arched his body into her hand “Just don’t leave me bald.”

“Never.” The word ended in a gasp as Julian leaned forward and covered her clit with his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I really appreciate all the comments I've received so far. This story has been so fun to write and I'm glad you're all enjoying it as much as I am.
> 
> This chapter and the next especially were written while I listened to "Night In My Veins" by Pretenders repeatedly. Time to earn that E rating...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet release is finally achieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, there be smut.

Nadia’s grip on Julian’s hair tighten as he parted her labia and slid his tongue over her clit. Her other hand reached for something else to steady herself with before settling on his shoulder. 

Julian held her firmly, his arms wrapped around her hips and waist. His tongue was rough, warm, and wet. He alternated flicks with languid strokes. Nadia locked her knees, her breaths coming hard. The apartment was quiet except for them. Julian’s eye was closed, his nose slightly smushed against her body as he pleasured her.

She moaned softly as her rubbed the pad of his tongue vigorously back and forth. His eye opened and his eyebrow arched. Through the haze of her building arousal, Nadia recognized his cheeky grin. He looked damn proud of himself, and repeated the motion with his tongue. 

Nadia pressed his head against her body. Julian’s expression darkened, his eye going half-lidded. He adjusted the angle of his head and kept going. The muscles of her core were tight and burning. She could feel herself getting wet and slick. Julian’s lower lip brushed the entrance of her vagina. 

The tension in her broke. Her legs trembled, threatening to buckle. “Julian!” she gasped. 

He pulled away but didn’t let go. “I’ve got you.” Keeping one arm wrapped around her waist, he braced his shoulder against her. Climax burst through her. Nadia leaned on him, her eyes closing. Julian used his fingers to sustain her through the orgasm, stroking and massaging her sensitized clit.

At long last, so it seemed, Nadia said, “Alright. That’s enough.” She made to stand up straight and Julian let go. His hand slid over her hip, lingering, then pulled away. 

He sat back on his heels, gazing up at her. His eye patch was slightly crooked and his chin glistened with her arousal. A mischievous grin on his face, Julian licked his lower lip.

Nadia chuckled. “Take off the rest of your clothes and get in the bed. I’m going to reward you.”

Julian grinned, wiping his chin with his discarded t-shirt. He did as she directed quickly. His cock emerged erect when he thrust down his jeans and underwear. 

Nadia eyed it a moment before turning her gaze to the open door. She waited until Julian was out of sight. The mattress creaked slightly, then settled. Without turning around, Nadia drew her blouse up over her head in a single fluid motion and dropped it onto the pile of her clothes. Her bra followed. She glanced over her shoulder, letting the hall light briefly illuminate the outline of her naked breast. 

Julian was so tall his feet nearly stuck out over the end of the bed. He drank in the sight of her, biting his lower lip. His arms tucked behind his head. 

She rested a knee on the bed between his legs. Julian spread them further to make room for her. Nadia crawled up, letting his cock brush against her thigh. He inhaled sharply. As she drew level with him, Julian moved to embrace her. 

“Not so fast,” Nadia said. She put her hands on his elbows, keeping his arms pinned. 

“Oh, a little light bondage?” he asked as she bore down on him. “I could-” 

Nadia kissed him. Fiercely, then she drew back a bit. Julian followed to avoid breaking the kiss. Nadia applied some slight pressure to his arms. Julian arched away from the bed, straining to maintain contact. She drew back a little further so their lips barely touched. “How far are you willing to go?” she whispered, letting her breath ghost over his skin.

“As far as you’re willing to take me,” he said, his voice rough.

“You trust me?” Nadia traced her nose up the curve of his jaw. 

He laughed. “I’m completely in your hands.” 

“You will be.” Nadia pressed him down and found the faint marks she'd left on his throat. She nipped and kissed the trail anew, leaving darker marks in her wake. Julian released little gasps as she bit and sucked at his collarbone. Nadia continued down until she reached his left nipple. She flicked her tongue against it, then took it delicately between her teeth.

Julian arched against her. “Harder,” he gasped.

Nadia hesitated a moment, then applied a little more pressure. It was more than she would have liked, personally. Julian moaned, his body flexing beneath her. 

She raised her head. His nipple was wet and dark red from her bite. “Are you alright?” 

Julian craned his neck down to look at her. “Never been better,” he gasped. “Don't neglect the other one, please.”

Nadia lowered her head, angling it so she could see his face. She bit his right nipple without teasing this time, forceful and quick. 

“Ah!” he exclaimed, pressing his head back into the pillows. 

She licked his nipples and he gave a contented sigh. Nadia decided to tease him a little more and dragged the edge of her teeth along first one nipple than the other. Julian's chest hair tickled her nose. He rewarded her with short moans and gasps of pleasure. 

Nadia sat up and gripped his wrists. She positioned his hands up, pressing his palms against the headboard. “Don't let go,” she said. 

He gripped the wood, his muscles tightening beneath her hands. Nadia crawled backward, letting her long hair trail over his chest. She moved so his cock rubbed against her buttocks and the inside of her leg. Julian sucked in a sharp breath. His hands tightened around the headboard.

Nadia stared at his cock. It had left a touch of wetness on her skin. Until that moment, she'd almost forgotten. “Julian,” she asked, petting his thighs,  “Do you have condoms?” 

“Hm? Oh, yeah. In the dresser drawer.” Julian nodded toward the bedside table. He wriggled under her light touch.  _ Is he ticklish _ ? she wondered.

Julian watched her, face expectant. He made no move to let go of the headboard. Her momentary self-consciousness at interrupting the momentum of her own seduction faded. Instead Nadia felt her own arousal renew. Kneeling between his thighs, she put her hands on her hips. “You may fetch them.”

Julian let go and twisted, keeping his legs open for her. He produced a roll of condoms and sat forward, about to tear the top most off. 

“Wait.” His hands froze. Nadia gently took the condoms from him. Holding them up to the light, she inspected the expiration dates. They were all very new condoms and she selected one. Tossing the rest back into the open drawer, she gave Julian the condom she'd picked. “You may sheath yourself now.”

He was biting his lower lip again, as he'd done in the bar. Julian quickly ripped the package open, tossed it to the floor, and rolled the condom over his cock. 

Nadia kissed the curved bridge of his nose. Julian tilted his head up and pressed his mouth to hers. She returned the kiss, nibbling at his lip before pulling away. “Now, lay back and hold on,” she said, pressing him gently back to the bed with one hand. 

Julian obeyed, gripping the headboard once more. His lip clamped between his teeth. She drew her hand down his chest, letting her short, manicured nails graze his skin. Her middle finger caught at his left nipple and Julian whimpered. 

“Was that too much?” Nadia asked, pausing. 

He shook his head. “No, it's fine. I'm just...barely containing myself.”

Nadia trailed her hand over his abdomen, touching with her fingertips now. “I'll release you soon enough.”

Julian wriggled beneath her hand. “Your hands are as wicked as they are divine,” he said, pressing his face into his bicep to muffle his laughter.

Nadia smiled, then rose up on her knees while he was distracted. Julian raised his head as she took his cock with one hand and positioned its head at her entrance. He sucked in a breath.

She lowered herself onto him slowly, eyes on his face. Julian stared at her, then as she drew it out, tipped his head back against the pillows and moaned. Nadia paused a moment once she was fully seated. He filled her so completely. She shifted and the pair of them gasped. Nadia rose, as slowly as before, luxuriating in friction of him sliding out of her. Julian was panting. 

Nadia slammed down. He groaned, his hands flexing on the headboard. Eyes on his hands, Nadia's pace quickened. Arousal built like a wave before the shore. Julian was moaning with each grind of her hips into his. Sweat beaded Nadia's forehead. Her hands went to her own breasts. She squeezed them gently.

“Nadia, let me.” Julian's voice, breathy and low, reached her. He was looking at her breasts. 

“Yes,” she whispered. 

He cupped a breast in each palm, and rolling them between his hands. His thumbs and forefingers played with her taut nipples, plucking and rubbing. Nadia leaned into his hands, both for the pleasure and for leverage. 

“Nadia,” I'm-” Julian's words vanished in a grunt as his hips bucked, rising and pressing against her. His eyes rolled back in his head, mouth opening in a strangled moan as he came. 

She hesitated. Then one of Julian's hands slipped to her waist and pushed up as his hips pressed against her. He circled his thumb over the nipple of the breast he still held. The sensation reverberated through her. She was so close. Nadia leaned forward and continued riding him. Her pace was hurried now, but more erratic. She was not sure how much more of this Julian would take. Back when they had sex, Lucio would have pushed her away once he finished. Or made her flip onto her back. 

Julian’s body remained tense beneath her. He gazed up at her, a content, wondrous look on his face. His other hand went to her waist. They slid lower to her hips. Julian sat up, his legs crossing behind her. She grabbed his shoulders. Her breasts were crushed between them, sending ripples of pleasure through her with each movement. Nadia shifted, wrapping her legs loosely around his waist. Cradled in his lap, she found release a few moments later.

Nadia moaned and wrapped her arms around him. At the last minute she turned her face away so he wouldn't see her. Her nails left scratches on his shoulders and the back of his neck.

Julian’s breaths were short and tight. “Nadia?”

Her orgasm ebbed just enough for her to respond. She untangled her legs from around him. “Lay down.”

He obeyed, sighing. His hands caressed her arms and shoulders. Nadia rose, letting him slide out of her. A wince crossed Julian's face. She lay down beside him, her entire body feeling light and loose. Her long hair spilled around her. Julian rolled over and shifted closer. He brushed a few locks of hair off her face. 

“Did I hurt you?” she asked. “When I kept going?”

“Not really,” he replied, stroking her hair. “I've had a lot worse.” Julian smiled and kissed her forehead, then her nose. Nadia tipped her head up to meet his third kiss. It was leisurely and sweet. Julian kissed her like a dying man, full of earnest, lingering tenderness. As if he wanted to savor every moment of the kiss in case it was their last. 

Later, after cleaning up, Nadia lay in a borrowed shirt staring at the dark ceiling. Julian's head rested on her chest, his arms around her in a loose embrace. Nadia carded her fingers through his hair, listening as his breathing became slow and even. Her body felt heavy and boneless. She would follow him into sleep soon. Not that she was quite ready.

Nadia touched her lips. The tender sensation a welcome one. It meant this wasn't a stir crazy dream borne of endless waiting. Her mind wandered back to how far she'd come. From the moment Lucio had been served to the weeks of arbitration. Long weeks when she had needed to seem unyielding and above it all. Otherwise Lucio would eel in with his disparagements and little humiliations. Then to the court day itself and the moment the papers were signed. After that had come the waiting. A bland, circumscribed life, withdrawn from the public eye. Nothing could draw Lucio's ire. Nothing could jeopardize the divorce until it was official. Then, the day had come. Her prison shattered. 

In the grand scheme of things, this was just one night. But as her consciousness drifted away, like flower petals on a pond, Nadia locked the memory of this night within her heart. It had been worth the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm sorry there was such a long break between this chapter and Chapter Two. I realized while writing Chapters Four and Five that I had to come back and make some adjustments to the timeline of this story. The holidays also happened so between that and revision, I was in a bit of a slump. But I'm back so, onwards! I'll finalize the next chapter and post again soon. 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and interest around this story. Reading all your comments was a huge encouragement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia receives some shocking news.

Julian was gone when she woke the next morning. The bedroom door was open a crack and through it she could hear the sound of him talking, pausing, responding. Nadia guessed he was on the phone. She got out of bed and looked for her clothes. Faint light filtered in through slats in the blinds. Her clothes were no longer on the floor where she'd left them. Instead they were folded in a neat stack on a cleared space on the dresser. She smiled and picked them up. 

Out in the living room, Julian paced between the windows and the kitchen, talking on his phone. “Yes, I'm positive. Mazelinka said she won't do it.” 

There was a pause. He wore a charcoal gray robe. The belt was tied but the robe had fallen open, leaving part of his naked chest exposed. Nadia could see the trail of hickies she'd given him, dark against his pale skin. 

Julian turned, shoving his hair back from his face with his free hand. He caught sight of her and smiled. To his caller he said, “Yeah, I know.”

Nadia pointed to the bathroom door. He nodded and resumed pacing. 

After she finished freshening up and dressing, Nadia reemerged. Julian was still on the phone, standing in the kitchen now. “That baker? I've heard of him but don't know him personally. Yeah, you could ask, but if he doesn't want to do, you can't force him.” He passed Nadia a full mug of coffee. 

She leaned against the counter and sipped without waiting for cream or sugar. Julian's coffee was clearly a cheap brand, but he had prepared it well. 

“Okay, well let me know what he says,” Julian said. “I gotta go. I have a friend over for breakfast.” A pause. He grinned, showing teeth. “You're hilarious. I'm hanging up now.” He did and set the phone on the counter. “Sorry about that, Nadia, did I wake you?”

“Not at all.” She held up her borrowed shirt. Where do you want me to put this?”

“Ah, I'll take that.” Julian took the folded shirt and dropped it into the overfull laundry basket in front of the dryer. He turned back to her. “I was just about to make some eggs for breakfast, do you want some?

“That would be lovely.”

Julian blushed a little, then turned to collect two clean bowls from the dish rack. “How many eggs do you want?”

“Just two.” She watched with growing interest as Julian first greased the inside of each bowl with olive oil, then broke the eggs in one by one. When there were two raw eggs in one and three in another he reached for the salt and pepper.

He seasoned his bowl, then glanced at her. “You should probably do your own. I've been told I can be heavy-handed with pepper sometimes.” Julian stepped aside.

Nadia eyed him a moment, then seasoned her own eggs. As she stepped back she said. “Pardon me if this seems like a deeply frivolous question, but, are you going to cook them?”

Julian laughed, his cheeks going a little pink. “Yes. I'm going to, uh, microwave them. Don't worry! I wouldn't serve you raw eggs.”

Nadia leaned back against the counter and sipped her coffee. “How interesting.”

It's a trick I learned when I was younger,” he said, putting one bowl into the microwave and keying in the cook time. “You can even get the yolks cooked to whatever doneness you like _. _ ” 

Julian stood beside her, hands braced on the counter. The loose fabric of his robe hung forward. His right nipple was still a little red looking from her treatment last night. Nadia sipped more coffee. Her gaze went to the dark trail of hickies on his neck.

A blush darkened Julian's face. “It's, uh, very handy for a university student too, I can tell you. Eggs are a good, um, source of protein and relatively, er, inexpensive. You know...”

Nadia smiled and took a strong sip of her coffee without breaking eye contact. 

“Because they're a staple, you know,” he said. “You can stop me whenever you like. I, uh, ramble sometimes.” The microwave beeped.

“So I've perceived. Honestly, I was quite interested in where you were going with your egg exposition,” Nadia said. Julian pulled out the bowl and set it down quickly. He put the second in and started the microwave anew. “Hot?” she asked as he blew on one hand.

He nodded. “And, nowhere, actually, just making…” He swallowed as Nadia took his wrist and closed her lips over his index finger. She sucked gently. “C-Conversation.”

Nadia smiled and released him. “I'm sorry. You just have the most delightful reactions.” She cupped both hands around her mug. “I haven't had this much fun in a long time.”

Julian’s expression took on a soft, gentle quality, as he looked at her. Nadia felt her cheeks get a little warm. The microwave beeped. 

“Now, you know, Julian Devorak is good for three things: guided tours of Vesuvia by night.” Julian swept his hand in front of him. “A good time.” He arched an eyebrow and grinned. “And…” Opening the microwave, he snagged a potholder from it's hook near the small stove and used it to remove the hot bowl. He offered both to Nadia. “Filling convenience breakfasts.”

Laughing, she took the bowl. They adjourned to the small couch to eat and finish their coffee. 

***

“And, how were the eggs?” Portia asked. Her mouth curved in an eager smile. “Was this man as good in the kitchen as he was in the bedroom?”

Nadia chuckled softly and tapped her index finger against her lower lip. Portia sat across from her at the small conference table Nadia kept in her office for meetings. Two coffees and bagels with cream cheese and lox sat on the table between them.  “Have you ever eaten eggs cooked in a microwave before, Portia?” she asked.

“Oh, yeah, it's a useful trick if you need a quick breakfast but are pressed for time. I learned it from my grandmas,” Portia said. Her assistant was a short, curvy young woman with dark auburn hair, freckles, and a cheeky grin. She had a good work ethic, an ear for gossip, and a fierce, bright disposition. After just over a year of working together, Nadia still marveled how she had gotten along before Portia.

“They were quite good. I suspect he prepares his eggs that way often.” Nadia sat back in her chair, sipping her coffee. “He was very judicious of my comfort all morning, in fact,” she said, a small smile on her face. 

“Sounds like a wonderful way to spend the weekend,” Portia said with a sigh. 

“Yes, I feel that I was...very lucky to meet Julian,” Nadia replied, her voice soft

“That's because you deserve someone wonderful. Especially considering the putz you used to be married to,” Portia said. “Do you think you'll see this Julian again?”

A faint blush warmed Nadia's cheeks. “Yes, I think so. I'm not sure where it will lead, but I will be seeing him a second time.”

Portia picked up her bagel. “You'll have to let me know how it goes.” She winked. 

They were nearly finished with breakfast when Nadia's office phone rang. Portia answered it from the conference table. “This is Ms. Satrinava's office.” As she listened to the caller, her cheerful disposition disappeared. She glanced at Nadia. “She's actually occupied at the moment, Mr. Mayor. But I can fit you into her schedule later this-” Portia’s brows furrowed and she pressed her lips together. After a moment she said, “Alright, sir, I can ask -”

Nadia heard the inflections of Lucio's voice through the receiver as he interrupted Portia again. She frowned. Loathe as she was to talk to Lucio and allow him to interrupt their breakfast routine, sometimes it was easier to deal with him quickly so he could be sent away. Nadia held out her hand for the receiver. 

Portia lowered it from her ear. Her brown eyes rising to meet Nadia's. “He hung up,” she said returning the phone to its cradle. “He's coming up to your office. We've got about five minutes.”

Five and a half minutes later, the remains of breakfast had been cleared away. Nadia sat behind her desk. Papers and files were spread before her. Muffled voices drifted through her closed door. 

“It's not even nine yet! How busy can she be?” The door banged open and Lucio strode into her office. Portia hovered in the doorway behind him. Beyond her stood Lucio's bodyguard. 

“Mr. Montag is here to see you, Ms. Satrinava,” Portia said, in a stiff but neutral voice. She was glaring at Lucio behind his back.

A burst of fondness bloomed in Nadia's chest at Portia’s expression but she kept her face and tone just as neutral. “Thank you, Portia, that will be all,” she said.

Once the door was closed, Lucio walked over to her desk and planted his right hand on the corner. He propped his left hand on his hip. “Working hard, I see, Noddy.” His eyes flitted over her papers before rising to meet her gaze. His lips pulled into a cutting smirk. “Pining for me? It’s okay, I won’t hold it against you. I know with the arbitrator and all the lawyers, there was a lot pressure and we couldn’t say the things we really wanted to say...But we’re beyond that now.”

Nadia’s eyes narrowed as she studied her ex-husband. Despite his tendency toward lavish parties, the drinking and fine foods hadn’t softened his physique yet. However, by the early morning sunlight shining through her windows, Nadia could see the faint shadows under his eyes that had been carefully hidden with concealer. But, that was Lucio, always very aware of his appearance. Today he wore a crisp designer suit tailored to emphasize his wide shoulders, narrow waist and hips. It was so white that looking at him in the sun was almost painful. Coupled with the suit was a red silk shirt and black and gold striped silk tie. In lieu a boutonniere, he wore medals pinned to his lapel. They looked impressive. Though Nadia had never heard a definitive account of how he’d gotten them.  _ Typical Lucio _ , she thought.  _ So conscious of how he wants to look, he projects too much and everyone realizes how hard he’s faking anyway. _

She stood. Lucio straightened at once. They were precisely the same height.  _ We haven’t appeared in public together for months, is he really still wearing those elevated shoes? _ Nadia’s lip curled. “Yes, we are well beyond that. And the ultimatums, the heated words, and all the other unpleasant things that occured when we were married. Without all that, I’ve had time to focus on other things. It’s been quite refreshing.”

Lucio’s leer faltered. He crossed his arms over his chest. The golden gilt on his prosthetic hand gleamed in the sunlight. “Enough about that. I came here to talk business.”

“That’s unlike you, it’s not even nine-thirty, let alone noon.”

He smiled at her but his gray eyes were cold. “That’s what I always loved most about you, Noddy. Your biting sense of humor.”

“I’m very busy, Lucio. What do you want?”

Instead of answering he turned and walked around her office, coming to stand by the small conference table. He faced her, letting his prosthetic fingers trail along the back of a chair. “It’s come to my attention that perhaps I asked too much of you. You’ve been running this office for six years, then you were the first lady of Vesuvia when we were married. Valerius and I were talking about it, and, honestly, it was a bit of an oversight. I mean, I knew you could do it. You knew you could do it. But, I could tell how hard It was on you, Noddy. You worked too much and you were always tired and withdrawn. I should have done something about it sooner, but that was a confusing time, and there was a lot on my plate. Don't worry, I’m going to rectify that now.”

Her eyes narrowed. “What are you talking about?”

He grinned. “You’re done, Nadia. You’re out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. A wild Lucio appeared! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and for the lovely comments! When I started writing, I never expected such a response for this little ole rarepair. I'm sorry it's been so long since an update (I can't believe it's been so long that eggs are now a controversial again as far as healthy diet is concerned). It was a rough winter and I've been trying to cement the timeline for this story so I know how to write it going forward. I am working on chapter five, so more to come.
> 
> Thanks again for reading. I love hearing from you! Also...
> 
> Eggs-position. *waggles eyebrows*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. I'm having a lot of fun writing these two and look forward to see where it goes.


End file.
